


Hello Vibe

by checkerboardom



Series: Flash Gift-Fics [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Possessive Behavior, Pseudoscience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 08:24:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5368361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/checkerboardom/pseuds/checkerboardom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I am! But–” Cisco freezes, eyes going wide as it finally clicks. “Thawne?” He asks, voice faint and confused. </p><p>Eobard smiles and dips his head in a mock bow. “Hello Cisco.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello Vibe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheNarator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNarator/gifts).



“It’s not working!” Cisco shouts after the fifth try and Harry exhales sharply, a hand coming up to run through his hair as Ramon flicks his target over in spite.   
  
“Stop being childish.” He snaps at him and the boy twitches, almost a flinch but not quite. He can’t stand it here, on this earth. Not while he knows that his daughter is somewhere back home, alone and scared and in the hands of a monster. “It’ll work." 

It has to, he adds silently. From across the room Ramon snorts. "I’ve been trying to hit that target for hours. It’s not working.”  
  
“It’ll work!” He snaps and Ramon glares back at him, arms crossed over his chest in defiance. He needs another tactic. “You saw Jesse. You saw… my daughter and you know that Zoom has her. So do the honorable thing and help me get her back.”   
  
“I am! But–” Cisco freezes, eyes going wide as it finally _clicks_. “Thawne?” He asks, voice faint and confused.   
  
Eobard smiles and dips his head in a mock bow. “Hello Cisco.”   
  
“But you–” Cisco begins and Eobard’s smile widens to a grin.   
  
“Died?” He chuckles and picks up the target that ‘Harry’ had designed for Cisco to use. It’s a basic combination of sensors, fiberglass, and LED lights, nothing that would actually prove helpful in training someone like Cisco Ramon. Someone like Vibe. “Not exactly. I was stuck between this Earth and the next, trapped between reality and non-reality until… Harry?”  
  
Cisco nods and glances at the door to his workroom. There wont be any help coming, not from the others.  
  
“Until Harry walked between the two Earths and provided me with a way back. And you are going to help bring me fully back into existence.”  
  
“Yeah. Right.” Cisco scoffs and shakes his head, false confidence layered over actual fear and one day Eobard will wipe that fear out because he is not Cisco’s enemy. He never was. “And why would I ever help you with anything?”   
  
“Because you need my help too.” Eobard tells him, voice firm and comforting as he steps closer. Cisco steps back. “You haven’t realized the full potential of your powers and you wont, not with fiberglass targets and lights. You need to defeat Zoom and to do that you need to slow him down.”  
  
“We already tried that. It didn’t work.” Cisco says, then presses his lips into a thin line as he realizes that he’s fallen into the student role of their relationship again. Eobard smiles and frisbees the target onto the desk across the room.   
  
“I don’t mean with darts and speed canceling serums.” He nods his head in Cisco’s direction. “I mean with you. The visions that you get are ripples, vibrations, throughout the known universes. You can see through those vibrations, Cisco, and you can manipulate them.”  
  
“Harry already explained all this, you know.” Cisco points out, but it lacks the bite that he seems to be going for because Cisco could never talk to him with the same attitude that he so often does with other people. He respects Eobard, or Wells really, too much for that.   
  
“Harry’s never accessed the speed force before; he doesn’t know how it works.” He snags the vial of newly developed Velocity Seven when Cisco isn’t looking.  "Speedsters, just like everything else, vibrate at certain frequencies. All you need to do is isolate that frequency and match it the vibrations that you omit naturally.“ Eobard tells him and the flicker of curiosity in Cisco’s eyes is like water in a desert.  
  
The familiarity of that curiosity, once added to the crackle of lightning that travels through his blood with the Velocity Seven is pure ecstasy.    
  
"I have no idea how to actually do that.” Cisco reminds him and Eobard grins.  
  
He’s in motion between one second and the next, body humming as he closes the distance between them with intoxicating speed. But still, Cisco is faster as his instincts drive him back and away from perceived danger. His hands come up between them, palms to Eobard’s chest, and the pulse of energy that he emits sends the speedster’s heart racing just as it sends him crashing back into the table a few yards away.   
  
His body stops humming as the vibrations from Cisco’s hands travel through it like a shockwave and when he looks up, Cisco is staring at him with shock and fear and a host of emotions that are too beautiful to name.   
  
And it’s in that moment that Eobard knows that this boy, this perfectly deadly boy is his and his alone.   
  
“Hello Vibe.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this little puppy is a gift to Sam The Narator for letting me flail around in her IM at one in the morning while screaming about my reversevibe feels. Originally posted on tumblr and moved here for convenience.


End file.
